


Pyra's Birthday

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Gen, History, OC, pyra - Freeform, soft everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Pyra's birthday is today and Lucifer forgot, so he has to try to make it up to her.
Kudos: 22





	Pyra's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Pyra's birthday is April 15th. This fic is her 20th birthday.

Every day when Lucifer walks into his office, he checks his calendar for important meetings or other engagements. Today, he notices two words circled in red ink.  
 _Pyra’s Birthday_  
Oh no. He completely forgot. He quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his DDD.

_Lucifer: Did you know that Pyra’s birthday is today?_

_Asmodeus: Of course I did!_

_Mammon: Yeah, why?_

_Satan: Did you not?_

_Lucifer: Why did no one say anything?_

_Beelzebub: We thought you knew._

_Lucifer: Do you have anything planned?_

_Belphegor: We all got her gifts._

_Beelzebub: And we’re making a cake._

_Leviathan: We need to get her out of the house until this afternoon._

_Lucifer: I can do that._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lucifer: Did you know that Pyra’s birthday is today?_

_Diavolo: Of course._

_Barbatos: Yes, Lord Diavolo and I have both picked out gifts._

_Diavolo: Lucifer, did you forget?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lucifer: Would you like to go somewhere with me today?_

_Pyra: Uh, no._

_Lucifer: We can go to the new bookstore._

_Pyra: I’m in. Meet me outside the house in 20 minutes._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyra is sitting on the steps of the House of Lamentation, scrolling through her Devilgram while she waits for Lucifer.  
Lucifer opens the door behind her, “Hey Pyra, are you ready to go?”  
Pyra pockets her phone and nods, gesturing for him to lead the way.

As the two are walking to the bookstore, Pyra speaks up, “Why did you want to take me somewhere?”  
“What? I can’t take you somewhere special for your birthday?” Lucifer asks.  
Pyra shakes her head, “Not unless you have some sort of ulterior motive.”  
Lucifer chuckles, causing a smile to form on Pyra’s face.  
“You know what? I’m in a good mood today, so I’ll just appreciate the favor and interrogate you tomorrow,” Pyra laughs.

When they arrive at the bookstore, Pyra immediately runs to the history section, scanning through the dozens of options on the shelves, with Lucifer following closely behind her.  
“History is fascinating, isn’t it?” Pyra muses, picking a book off the shelf.  
“Indeed,” Lucifer nods, “I didn’t know you were interested in history.”  
Pyra looks back at him, “I talk about it all the time, you just don’t listen.” She turns back to the shelves, looking for another book.  
“Do you know much about Devildom history?” Lucifer questions, interested by this new information.  
Pyra shrugs, “Only what I’ve learned at RAD. That’s actually why I’m here, to learn more about it.”  
“What about human history?” Lucifer asks.  
“Oh yes, I know all about human history,” Pyra says excitedly.  
Lucifer chuckles, “Maybe we should talk about it sometime. I was around when all of that happened, you know.”  
Pyra turns to look at him, intrigued by his offer, “What’s your favorite period?”  
“Definitely the Renaissance,” Lucifer states, “You?”  
Pyra smiles, “I love studying World War II.”  
Lucifer raises his eyebrows, “Oh? Interesting. I know a fair amount about it. I was in and out of the human world during that time.”  
“Really?!” Pyra asks, a bit too loud.  
Lucifer shushes her, “Yes, but keep it down, we’re in a bookstore.”  
Pyra giggles, “Right, sorry. I’ve found the books that I want, I’m going to head over to the checkout counter.”  
“I’ll pay for them,” Lucifer adds quickly, “For your birthday, of course.”  
Pyra shrugs, “Alright, I’m not going to pass up free books.”

As they are checking out, Lucifer checks his watch and notices that it’s around lunchtime. He still needs to keep Pyra out of the house for a couple more hours.  
“Would you like to go get lunch at the cafe?” Lucifer asks.  
“Sure, why not?” Pyra pauses, “But you have to tell me everything you know about World War II.”  
Lucifer laughs, “Deal.”

“You know so much about this!” Pyra says as she finishes her sandwich.  
Lucifer chuckles, “Well, I was there.”  
Pyra shrugs, “True.”  
Lucifer smiles, “We should head back to the house. My brothers probably think I murdered you with how long we’ve been gone.”

“Hey guys, we’re home,” Pyra yells as she enters the house. When she doesn’t get a response, she tries again, “Guys? You there?”  
“I don’t know where they are,” Lucifer says, a mock confused expression on his face, “I’ll check the library, you check the dining room.”  
Pyra nods and heads towards the dining room, Lucifer stealthily following close behind her.  
She opens the door and walks in, reaching over to flip the light switch.  
“Surprise!” the brothers yell as they come out from their respective hiding places.  
Pyra’s face lights up as she sees them, “Oh my gosh! Guys!” She takes a moment to look around, noticing six presents sitting on the table around a big cake. Tears start to well up in her eyes, “We never really celebrated birthdays back home.”  
Beel quickly moves towards her and hugs her, “Honey, why are you crying?”  
Pyra sniffs, “These are happy tears.”


End file.
